


Never let me go

by b0rnbackwards



Series: Teen wolf music meme [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMBF!Stiles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rnbackwards/pseuds/b0rnbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up to the vision of Derek watching him. He cracks an eye open and smiles, because the whole situation is just too god to be true. Derek Smiles too, because it was an entirely new thing for him –not his feelings for Stiles, oh no, those were old, but the whole waking-up-next-to-him thing--, and it feels so damn good, and even though it took him years to actually tell Stiles how he feels about him and hold Stiles in his arms without needing a near-death situation, he wouldn’t have it any other way, because now it seems like all the shit they went through to get to this were worth it.<br/>But he forgot that the shit wouldn’t stop happening just because he finally had Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have a beta for any of the parts of this meme, so please excuse my flaws.  
> Kate is alive on this fic, and Isaac doesn’t like her.  
> Also, I wrote the whole thing listening to Florence + The machine. Don’t judge me.

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_  
And all this devotion, well, I never knew it all  
And the crushes of heaven, for a sinner released  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me  
Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go  
And it's over  
And I'm goin' under  
But I'm not givin' up  
I'm just givin' in  
Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go 

_Never let me go – Florence + the machine_

***

Stiles wakes up to the vision of Derek watching him. He cracks an eye open and smiles, because the whole situation is just too god to be true. Derek Smiles too, because it was an entirely new thing for him –not his feelings for Stiles, oh no, those were old, but the whole waking-up-next-to-him thing--, and it feels so damn good, and even though it took him years to actually tell Stiles how he feels about him and hold Stiles in his arms without needing a near-death situation, he wouldn’t have it any other way, because now it seems like all the shit they went through to get to this were worth it.  
But he forgot that the shit wouldn’t stop happening just because he finally had Stiles.

Their first-waking-up-together grinning is interrupted with the buzz of Derek’s phone on the bedside table. Is Scott’s number.  
“Hey Scott, what’s up?.... Oh no… Shit!... We’re on our way.” Derek stands up quickly and Stiles follows him on confusion.  
“What’s going on? What happened?” Stiles asks while dressing the jeans and the shirt Derek tossed at him.  
“The Argents happened. They have Isaac.” Stiles’ eyes widen and he runs to get his backpack that has all his weapons in. He learned through the years never to go anywhere without it. Supernatural shit follows you everywhere.  
“Why the fuck do they have Isaac?”  
“They want information on the company. They won’t tell what it is, I…”  
A few years ago, the pack had put together a little local company to solve supernatural stuff in the town, and help the lost werewolves find their way. It grew faster and went national-wide in only two years. The entire pack was pretty rich from all of it, and even had a prison just for werewolves.  
“Shit. Not again.” They run out of the house and get into Derek’s Camaro, he drives so fast Stiles is pretty sure he will have to cry to his dad not to pay the million tickets they are going to get. They get to the company in five minutes, when in a usual day it would take them twenty. Behind the building, on the small field that borders a cliff, hunters and werewolves run everywhere. Stiles can see Allison punch down one of the hunter girls and scream for them to stop. He doesn’t see Chris or Kate Argent.  
“I’ll go get Isaac. You take down some of those?” Derek says, and Stiles nods in response. He gets a dart gun on his belt that he putted there while in the car and runs towards the battlefield, afraid that if he shoots by far he might take one of the werewolves down. When he gets close enough, he shoots three times, taking three hunters down. Boyd takes another two by punches, taking advantage of the distraction Stiles had made. Stiles shoots another one down and glares at the image of Jackson walking backwards, directing to the cliff, a hunter pointing a gun to his head.  
“Jackson, get down!” He yells at the top of his lungs and shoots right after. Jackson gets down in the exact moment and the hunter misses the shot. He had pulled the trigger before he went down. Fucking predictable hunters.  
He takes another one down when someone kicks the gun out of his hand and punches him in the cheek. And before he can process it, he is throwing punches on every moving thing he can get his eyes on, but it doesn’t seem to have any results, since he feels something hard and cold touching his head.  
“You kept one from falling, you fall instead.” Someone says behind him. “Walk.” He obeys and walks towards the cliff slowly. In the first sign that the gun is not that close to his head, he turns around; raising his arm to make sure that it hits the arm of the hunter in order to take the gun down. The gun falls to the grass and Stiles kicks it away as the hunter he never saw before starts throwing a punch at him. He dodges the punch and throws his fist against the man’s belly. The man groans in pain and pulls back a little to catch a breath, but Stiles is already moving to punch him on the nose. What catches Stiles by surprise is another hunter, who punches him on the non-bruised cheek, and makes him back down. His foot is half on the field, half on the emptiness of the cliff. He yells for Derek, and the hunter that just had punched him grins as he was saying that Stiles was pathetic ad punches him again. Next thing he knows, he’s falling. Free falling. He stretches his arms to try to grab something, and happily, he can. Now there he is, holding on to a rock, screaming Derek’s name. The wind makes his legs swing. He breathes in deeply and tells himself to hold on and calm down, but he’s still screaming and calling Derek and Scott, he can’t help it. The following moments are filled with terror. He doesn’t know for how long he is hanging in there, but it feels like an eternity. After a while, his hand starts to burn in pain, and he sees blood coming out of it. He goes out of air. He can’t breathe. He tries to yell for Derek again, but all that comes out of his mouth is a whisper. He starts do gasp, fighting for the air to come in, but it doesn’t.  
This is it. This supernatural shit killed him.  
“Stiles?!” He hears someone yell from the field. Is Derek’s voice.  
“Derek!” He yells back, not knowing how he was able to do it. He took a deep breath before his lungs stopped obeying his commands again. Derek face appears, looking down. Derek’s eyes widen and his face is taken by desperate fear, and he yells at Scott.  
“Hold me, I’ll get him” He tells Scott.  
“Why the hell is everybody fucking crazy here?!” Scott responds.  
“Just get my fucking ankle.”  
Even knowing is not a good idea, Scott does it without hesitating, because they both know that is the only way to save Stiles. In less than three seconds, Derek is entirely hanged up, and he still can’t reach Stiles.  
“Stiles, _look at me_.” He says, and Stiles does. “You need to lift up a little with your free hand up so I can grab you, okay? Can you do that?”  
Derek is trying to stay calm, but Stiles can feel his fear.  
“I can’t _breathe_ , Derek. I don’t think I can move.”  
“Stiles, just try, _please_.” Stiles gets all the strength he as to contract his arm and fight against the pain the rock does on his hand. His hand is up for Derek to get, and Derek gets it and pulls him up so hard he is sure that anyone in the entire building could hear his bone cracking. He Screams when the pain hits him, and hears Derek say “Fuck!” before he blacks out.

***

He wakes up to stare at a white wall. He turns his head around and sees his dad on the visitor chair, looking at him.  
“How are you feeling, sun?”  
“A little dizzy. Where’s Derek?”  
“Derek had to take care of something. He will be back soon.”  
“Take care of what?” Stiles blinks, trying to get his thoughts together, and shakes his head. It takes a few minutes and three cups of water for him to think straight again and he remembers everything. “Oh my god!” His eyes widen when he assimilates everything. “Dad, where. The fuck. Is Derek?”  
“He…” The sheriff thinks of an excuse.  
“They took him, didn’t they? Did they take anyone else too?” Stiles sits up and practically jumps out of the bed. He’s still dizzy, but he can handle is. It’s not like he never saved Derek’s life under the effect of antibiotics before.  
“Stiles, don’t do that! Stay here!”His dad tries to hold him, but he keeps looking around for his clothes, and when he finds them, he puts the pants on and clarifies to his dad that he will get out of there either he dresses that shirt or not. The sheriff helps him put his shirt on and tells him where his guns are. He gets one with real bullets this time, because no one fucking messes with Derek and doesn’t get shit in return. The sheriff is not on the night shift so he drives Stiles to the location Scott sends him by the phone. It’s an old house. He can recognize by the address this used to be the Argent’s back in high school, but the house was remodeled and now was just trashed since then. He gets in easily and doesn’t let his dad in, because the sheriff is not used to supernatural stuff like Stiles is. He can hear things crashing down on the basement – the same basement where Gerard kept Erica and Boyd once, where Gerard beat the crap out of him –, he doesn’t even blink before going down as fast as he can, already holding his gun. Kate was down there with a gun on her hands, Chris was beside the control panel of the ‘electric ropes’, which they used to wrap around Derek’s and Isaac’s fists, and Scott where on the ground, healing from a bullet. He hides behind the wall and hears Kate’s voice.  
“Now all we have to do is wait for the other one to get here. Won’t be hard at all to take him down. Maybe he will get the big alpha here to talk.”  
Shit. Of course Kate knows Scott texted him before he got into the house.  
Fuck.  
He does his best to aim from the angle he is and thanks God and all the superheroes he can remember for Kate not hearing him come in. He shoots, and a lot of things happen all at once. First, everything is bright, and Scott screams, and Kate runs towards him, he gets down on the floor and crawls inside because he knows Kate can’t see a thing in there. Next thing he knows, Chris Argent is putting him on his feet by his shirt. The brightness goes away and Isaac’s on the ground, opening his eyes and getting rid of what was left of the robes. Kate points a gun to Stiles’ head and He sees Derek closing his eyes. Only now he notes the black spot on Derek’s leg. He holds his tears and takes a deep breath.  
“So, you see, Stiles, big bad wolf here won’t speak , not even with wolfs bane torturing him. So what do you suggest we do, huh?”  
Stiles clenches his teeth and looks at Derek again.  
“So, Derek. Start talking, or I’ll blow his fucking head up.” She says. Stiles and literally feel the pain that grows inside Derek when he hears her words.  
“Derek. Just… Don’t. Okay? Don’t. There are a lot more at stake here. Is not just me. Don’t you put anyone in danger.”  
And the room goes quiet. He can hear Derek twitching on the ground. Isaac is crawling towards Derek to release him from the robes and Scott is unconscious. He breathes heavily and tries to focus in stay calm.  
“Oh, so you still don’t wanna talk, Derek? Fine.”  
She starts to pull the trigger.  
In a blink, Kate is not there anymore, she’s on the ground. Stiles hears a shot and goes down, kicking Chris down with him and holding Chris on the ground by his neck. A gun slides to his side and he grabs it, pointing it at Chris’ head.  
“You make one move and I swear I’ll fucking shoot you.” He hisses, taking Chris’ guns from his belt. “Which one has the wolfsbane on it?” Chris grins and Stiles presses the gun against his forehead. “Fucking answer!”  
“The black one.” Chris mumbles. Stiles picks it up and tosses at Derek, coming back to focusing on Chris one second later. “How can you be in the same side as them? He will kill you someday, you know that?”  
“Oh, you mean like your sister killed his _entire family_? What’s the difference between you and them again?” He retorts.  
“He’s just a dog that someday will go mad.”  
“Stiles!” Isaac yells from behind him, and he sees Kate approaching. Stiles is twitching on the floor.  
“Fucking werewolves.” She says, making a gesture with her arm, like she’s about to hit Stiles with something, and Stiles gets down. Whatever she was going to hit him with hits the wall instead and falls to the ground. Stiles manages to kick her on her ankle and she falls to her knees, laughing. “You really think you could bring me down?”  
“I can bring your brother here down.”  
“You love Allison too much to take her father away! You don’t have the guts!”  
And a second later, Kate falls to the ground, dead. Stiles is standing behind stiles with the knife that he used to cross Kate’s neck on his right hand.  
“Fucking annoying woman.” He hisses. Chris gets up and punches Stiles in the face so fast he can’t even process it. He falls over the broken shoulder that he honestly didn’t even remember about until now, when the pain hit him so hard it make him Scream. Derek punches Chris until his unconscious, and puts Stiles on his shoulder, taking him out of the house. And he blacks out again.

***

“Hey there.” Derek says when Stiles wakes up. Stiles grins, because both of them got out alive, again.  
“Hey.” He answers, simply. He’s on Derek’s bed, he knows even though he’s still adjusting to the light and can’t see shit. He smells Derek everywhere. When his eyes finally adjusts, he looks at Derek, looking glorious as ever.  
“You don’t ever, _ever_ take that kind of risk for me again, do you understand?” Derek mumbles at him.  
“Oh so you want me to let you die next time?”  
“No, I fucking heal, Stiles. I have a bunch of werewolves fighting with me. Boyd and Danny got there just a second after you blacked out, you know.”  
“Where the fuck were they when Chris Argent fucking shot you with a wolfsbane bullet, huh?”  
“Stiles, _never again_.” Derek says. Stiles sits up and holds Derek’s hand so tight he can feel Derek’s heartbeat.  
“No, Derek. Whenever you’re in danger, I will follow you and _I will save your life_. I don’t care if I die, okay? I…” Derek doesn’t respond, simply because he knows is true. Because he knows he would do the same if there was Stiles. Werewolf or not, Stiles had saved his life several times, and he couldn’t put into words how grateful he was for Stiles being everything he was in Derek’s life.  
“I love you.” Is what he says. There’s no other way to put how he feels right now.  
“I love you too.” Stiles whispers, pulling Derek into his arms. They hold each other tight and silent for minutes, maybe hours, who knows, feeling like that could just disappear at any moment. “Never let me go.” Stiles finally whispers, his warm breath in Derek’s neck makes Derek shiver.  
“ _Never_.” He answers, and closes his eyes as he pulls Stiles closer. He had to pull Stiles closer, because, truth be told, with the life they had, that could go away at any moment. 


End file.
